ten minutes in heaven
by GirlAnimeAddicts
Summary: you are the Joushiros lutenant and you are playing seven minutes in heaven at a party containing all the bleach charecters
1. Toushiro

Alex W: This is for Nat who has fallen out with me recently. Sorry Nat

You are called Lily and the luitenant for the 13th squad

X Toshiro

You sigh as you sit in the circle with everyone else for a game Rangiku suggested, you never understood why Toshiro taicho hates her but now you know, so much she is so annoying, even more when she is drunk.

you are playing a game called ten minutes in heaven and all the boys have drawn a small symbol on a piece of paper and put it in Kisukes hat.

You fight the urge to cower as Rangiku ran up to you first with the hat. "Lily your up first" she calls out loudly. You scowl as you place your hand into the hat and you take out an awkwardly cold piece. You examine it to see it has an electric blue snowflake drawn beautifully drawn onto the paper.

Rangiku takes out your hand quickly and started pushing you towards the closet. You look around worried and then she calls out again "He is already in there fukitaicho" she says before elbowing you and you fall into the darkness landing on a body.

"Are you okay Lily?" a cold sounding voice asks fixing the way he is positioned.

"Histuguya taicho!" you say somewhat loudly as you scramble to the wall.

"Thank you for calling me by my title but we are both friends here so call me Toshiro" he says as you notice his teal eyes looking at you in the darkness.

"Sorry …. Toshiro" you stutter as he sits next to you.

"Do you even know how to play this game?" he asks you sitting next to you as he pushes you (h/c) out your face.

"N...n...no" you stutter shyly as his teal eyes look into your (e/c) ones. He leans forward slightly.

"The two people in the closet are supposed to kiss" he tells you placing a cold hand on your cheek.

"If we are going to follow the rules…" you start to say before he places his cold lips against yours softly.

You hesitate for a second before you start to kiss back as he pulls you to sit on his lap running his tongue along your bottom lip asking for entrance. You keep your mouth closed to tease him but he doesn't approve so he bites it making you gasp before he slides his tongue into your mouth making you moan slightly.

You gain more confidence as you wrap your arms around his neck as he places his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him making you smile slightly.

He plays with the sash tying your shihocksho together but so you knock his hands away playfully and you are suddenly pinned against the closet wall his hands pinning your shoulders to the wall before moving downwards kissing your neck multiple times like we was looking for something.

You gasp slightly as he kisses a spot and then bite it softly making you moan slightly at this action. He continues biting and kissing it as if he was trying to leave a mark before he goes down to bite your collarbone softly.

"Taicho" you gasp as he bites the base of your jugular vein softly before going to kiss you again leaving you defenceless against the wall.

He looks into your eyes before pulling your shirt collar open more revealing your shoulders to him making him run his hands over them gently.

"Before we continue, would you be my girlfriend?" he asks teasing your lips with a kiss.

You nod slightly as your hair falls in front of your eyes what he moves away with his hand and then kissing you again. He gives you more room to move as the kiss slowly getting deeper.

The closet quickly gets filled with light as the silence is filled with a choris of awes as everyone's face goes to the closet looking at you and Toushiro at the opposite wall.

He helps you up before using shunpo to get both of you out of their preying eyes.

Xx

Sorry Nat and please forgive me I wrote this for you even though I don't like Toshiro


	2. Yukio

Alex W: This is only because it is st Patrick's Day and Yukio would make a great leprechaun.

Xx

You sit down sighing as you watch Rangiku dance around the room grabbing an object from each boy and putting it into Kisukes hat before going onto the next one quickly as she took another shot smirking at you evilly.

You see Uryu scowl across the room as you were dragged along with him because of Orihime and you quickly search the room for her and you see her on Ichigos lap kissing him.

As Rangiku dances over to you quickly grabbing your zompacto and then throwing it away as you have a bad temper for a squad 13 member. She puts the hat in front of you smirking.

"Pick a boy Lily" she smirks as she grabs a drink from the passing Luppi and then getting slapped by his sleeve on the back of her head.

"Do I have to?" you ask sighing before she nods with a large smile on her face. You rummage your hand in the hat running your fingers along the surfaces and find yourself holding a black PSP.

You quickly press some buttons as Rangiku gets Renji to pick you up and carry you into the closet as you finish fiddling about with it. As Renji places you down on the floor gently as you are good friends he smiles.

"Your lucky boy will be in here in a minute" he smiles as he walks out, his crimson hair flowing out behind him

After what feels like a minute a tallish figure walks through the door, with the light from the PSP you notice that it a blond haired boy wearing a trench coat and a hat.

"Lily what did you do to my PSP" Yukio asks as he sits down next to you looking at the 16bit background you just hacked in.

"When you are left to your own devices you learn so much?" you smirk as he returns the smile.

"That's usually my line" he smiling at you, his green eyes staring into yours. He moves quickly putting the PSP down and kissing you on the lips quickly,

You notice him start to pull away and you quickly return the kiss. "The door turns inwards" you smirk as you tell him this as he sits against the door blocking it as he pulls you over to him.

Your lips quickly meet again at he pulls you to sit on his lap tugging your bottom lip with his teeth before you quickly allow him entrance as he shoves his tongue into your mouth making you moan.

He sits his hands on your hips resting on the waistband of the skirt Rangiku forced you into before coming to the party. Yukio leans forwards slightly so he can slide off his jacket and pulling off his hat making him look even better. You start kissing him again as he runs his hands under the hem of your shirt gently.

His hands felt so soft as you quickly try to unbutton his shirt allowing yourself to see his chest.

He quickly shifts so you are pinned against the door making a small thump getting a few gasps from the people in the room what was soon muffles by a moan as Yukio kisses your neck as he tilts your head back and starts kissing it.

He bites down as he kisses your soft spot making you moan even louder as he starts kissing down your shoulder and biting your collar bone roughly leaving a large hickey that you will not be able to hide as you are wearing a spaghetti strap t-shirt. He gives you an evil smirk as he pulls the straps down with teeth giving him full access to your shoulders as he licks the hickey that is now bleeding slightly because of his teach making you whimper gently before he goes to kiss you again.

You quickly finish undoing his shirt as you run your hands up the surprisingly toned stomach and rib cage. He shrugs off his shirt smirking as his PSP flashes red with low charge illuminating his body in the darkness as he kisses you roughly again making you moan gently as you kiss back.

You start to feel them try to open the door behind you and Yukio smirks as you both hear them start to shout at both of you.

"Come back in five minutes" Yukio calls out before kissing you again as they start pushing at the door again.

"YUKIO OPEN THE HELL UP" Ginjo shouts obviously annoyed as you start to feel more force against the door.

"AT LEAST HE IS GETTING SOME ACTION GINJO" you shout back making everyone fall silent at both your language and the fact that Ginjo has never kissed someone before.

"You are a very mean person, Lily" Yukio smirks as he quickly slides his shirt back on without buttoning it back up.

"Yet you love me" you smirk as he kisses you again.

"Hey I never said I didn't" he smirks as you kiss him pulling you up onto your feet and placing his hat on your head.

xx

i will take requests for this and review people


	3. Captain Ukitake

You got Joushiro Ukitake

Xx

You sigh as you sit next to Unohana as Rangiku flashes you a smile making a shiver go up your spine. Curse her and her interrogating abilities you just want to cut her up with (Zompacto name) and make sure no one finds out.

She had worked out your secret a year ago and continues to blackmail you for sake so she wouldn't tell your crush. You almost growl at her as she walks over with Kisukes hat and sits it on your lap. "Pick something Lily" she smirks as you slowly place your hand in the hat.

You rummage around scared for a second before you bring out a piece of fabric. Examining it you notice that it is a pure white with the squad thirteen symbol embellished in it with black thread and a grey Patten woven into it. You run your hand over the embellishment until your captain Joushiro walks over to you and offers his hand out to you.

"Shall we go?" he asks smiling at you nicely making you gulp as you realising you are going in with him. "Don't worry Lily, I don't bite" you offer him your hand and he kisses it before helping you to your feet and then leading you to the closet.

You look back just as the door closes to see Rangiku laughing at you.

Joushiro sits down in the corner and sits you down on his lap making you blush. You have never even played this game and no one would tell you how to play.

"Have you ever played this game Lily?" Joushiro asks pushing some of your (h/c) hair out your face to look at you properly.

"No Captain" you mumble and you hear his cheerful laugh slightly

"You don't need to be so formal." He smiles "Call me Joushiro, we are friends here, do you know how to play this game?" he asks tilting his head.

"No….. Joushiro" he smiles at this.

"Do you want to learn how to play?" he asks leaving close so his hair was almost touching your hands.

You nod silently as you feel him shift slightly and then a warm pair of lips against yours gently making you freeze. He pulls back slightly breathing out as he pulls you slightly closer hesitating.

"Would you like to continue the game?" he asks as you exhale deeply.

You nod slightly "Yes Joushiro" you feel his lips against yours again but this time you kiss back gently making him move his hands to rest on your sides and pulling you close as you hesitantly put his arms around his neck pulling yourself closer to him making him smile against your lips before he pulls back for air.

"I never thought I would get the chance to say this Joushiro but…. I love you" you whisper as he entangles his fingers in your hair.

"I love you too Lily" he smiles kissing you again a bit rougher this time and you quickly kiss back entangling your fingers in his hair.

You are moved roughly as he moves and pushes you against the wall he was leaning against with him pressing you against it.

You don't get any further until Shuhei opens the door and everyone sees what you two are doing.


	4. Kisuke Urahara

Kisuke xxxxxx

Xx

You blush slightly as you dodge Izuru trying to kiss you and then face planting a wall. Its not you are one of the most endowed girls in the soul society with a figure that rivalled Rangiku's and that is the reasons she hates you.

You watch every other pair walk out the closet some later getting together and others close to death by their partners. You are sitting at the corner of the sofa as Rangiku sits the hat on your lap. You look into the hat to see it was empty and speak up.

"Rangiku its empty" You tell her picking it up and then she places the hat on your head.

"That means you get the hat" A cheerful voice says from behind you making you turn around to see the blonde haired man behind you who you almost didn't recognize.

"Are you who I think you are?" you asked innocently as Rukia pipes up from beside you.

"He is Kisuke Urahara, he will either kick your but or try to grab it" she whispers into your ear as Kisuke taps the hat on your head giving you a flirty smile.

"Worth a try" you say as he takes your hand and leads you into the closet.

"Shout if he tries to rape you" Yumichika says as you walk by.

As the door closes you feel him press you against the wall smirking, his white teeth flashing in the dull light inches away from your face. He nuzzles your head and you hear his breath in your hair and he whispers into your ear gently "Smells like mint" he kisses your ear lobe gently making you freeze.

"Kisuke" you whisper quietly as you realize the ex captains intentions as he kisses down your jaw bone smirking at you mischievously as he runs his hands down your arm catching on your lieutenant badge on your arm. He quickly looks at the number then frowns.

"You are to smart for squad 13 if I come back will you come to squad 12?" he asks placing his face close to yours.

"Or maybe I could go rouge like you?" he smirks at this suggestion as you feel his lips get pressed against yours as he pins you against the wall with more force. You kiss back and you soon notice him running his tongue along your bottom lip. You don't open your mouth and at this he bites your bottom lip making you gasp and then he shoves his tongue into your mouth.

You notice he has moved his hands so you can now move your arms so you then wrap them around his neck pulling him down so he is closer to your height. He quickly unties his shirt and it hangs open as he presses his body against yours.

"You are so tempting to just take you right here, but I wont" he whispers into your ear as me kisses down your jaw teasing you as a smirk crawls across his face. He grabs your wrists quickly and pins them against the door with a larger grin. "The door opens inwards by the way" he kisses you again against the door with a larger grin. "The door opens inwards by the way" he kisses you again as you hear them try to open.

"Open up" Rukia calls out from the other side.

"Make me" Kisuke yells covering your years and they are soon quickly arguing.

As you slowly get mad you yell "RUKIA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL TELL BYUAKUYA YOU SLEPT WITH ICHIGO!" you see Kisuke smirk at you as you remember Byuakya came to the party "TOO LATE" you shout again as you feel the spiritual pressure rise.

"You are soo mean" Kisuke smirks as you realize his hat fell off your head.

"I can get worse Kisuke" You smirk kissing him.


End file.
